Enfermés dans les jeux vidéos
by This weird Guy Not nice
Summary: La première chose que vit Sherlock en ouvrant les yeux fut John. Il dormait à même le sol, emmitouflé dans son pull marron ridicule. Quand à Moriarty, il était aussi plongé dans ses rêves, assis contre le mur. Sherlock se mit sur le dos et observa le plafond de bois éclairé par un soleil naissant.
1. Chapter 1

Enfermés dans les jeux vidéo

_Cette histoire se passe six mois après la chute, c'est-à-dire six mois après la fin de la saison 2._

Sherlock se réveilla dans un champ couvert de fleurs. Le soleil se déclinait derrière la montagne au loin devant lui, des nuages épars flottaient lourdement dans le ciel rose. Sherlock cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Il ne se leva pas toute de suite. Il se délectait de l'air autour de lui- un air pur comme il n'en avait jamais respiré avant, un air sans trace d'oxyde d'azote ou de monoxyde de carbone, ce genre de molécules qui polluaient l'atmosphère.

Il se mit sur les coudes et détailla le paysage autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Pas même un chant d'oiseau. Le silence était surnaturel.

Sherlock n'avait jamais vu cet endroit. Et il ne savait pas comment il était atterri ici. Sa mémoire était aussi embrumée que ses membres étaient douloureux. Il finit par se mettre debout.

-John ! Appela-t-il, parce que c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Personne ne lui répondit. Mais il perçut un mouvement derrière les arbres qui formaient une bordure de forêt, à une dizaine de mètres à sa gauche. Il faisait trop sombre pour que le détective puisse voir ce que c'était.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Sherlock en marchant vers la forêt. Si c'est le cas, répondez. Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sherlock détestait être dans l'ignorance. Cela le rendait faible.

Il parvint à l'orée du bois. La forêt en face de lui était immense, obscure et menaçante. Sherlock fit quelques pas. Et c'est là qu'il la remarqua, la chose qu'il avait vu précédemment mais qui était tellement improbable qu'il avait refusé de l'accepter.

Les troncs des arbres. Ils étaient rectangulaires.

Sherlock porta une main à son front-il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il avait déjà pris des drogues avant, mais il n'était jamais arrivé au stade où tout ce qu'il voyait était cubique. Et de toute façon, c'était il y a des années.

Il passa une main dans la ramure au-dessus de la tête. Les feuilles, qui semblaient très réelles entre ses doigts, formaient des blocs. En fait, toute la forêt s'ordonnait de façon cubique. Les arbres, leurs branches, leurs feuilles. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Même les nuages étaient coupés en formes carrées!

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, il avait dû prendre de la drogue, ou quelqu'un lui en avait injecté. C'était ça ou accepter le fait qu'il était devenu fou.

Un nouveau mouvement interrompu le flot de pensées du détective. Très proche, cette fois.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Sherlock plus fort. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliqu…

Un homme bondit sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de réagir tout de suite mais il vit le visage de son agresseur. Déchiré, lacéré, il manquait un œil, la peau pourrie et les dents marron. Sherlock prit peur et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme.

Cette attaque ne fit pas tomber l'adversaire, mais le fit lâcher Sherlock, qui recula précipitamment. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il dévisageait la chose qui l'avait agressée. Parce que oui, c'était une chose, pas un humain. Selon l'odeur, l'état du corps, les os qui sortaient de leur alignement et le sang séché, c'était un cadavre en décomposition qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais un cadavre animé de vie.

-Qu'est-ce que…balbutia Sherlock, pour la première fois depuis ses cinq ans à court de mots.

La chose grogna et leva son œil unique sur lui. Puis elle fonça vers Sherlock.

Le détective tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

Autour de lui, l'enfer se déchaina brusquement. Le champ qui paraissait vide tout à l'heure était brusquement envahi par des monstres semblables à celui qui le poursuivait. A sa droite, une araignée gigantesque aux yeux rouges, deux fois plus grande et plus grosse que Sherlock, apparaissant de nulle part, crissa avant de se jeter sur lui.

Sherlock l'évita en bondissant et repris sa course vers la montagne. Le monde se méprenait à propos de lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il restait des semaines entières à réfléchir sans bouger dans son canapé qu'il n'avait pas d'activité physique. Il était particulièrement bon en boxe et à l'épée. Mais la trentaine d'aberrations –parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour les décrire- qui l'entouraient le terrifiait tellement que le mouvement de ses jambes semblait ralenti.

Sherlock arriva au pied de la montagne et se mit à l'escalader. Apparemment les monstres avaient du mal à le suivre, parce que les bruits horribles qui sortaient de leurs bouches décomposées s'éloignaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il était plutôt facile de grimper ici, étant donné que la montagne était faite de_ blocs_.

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, un cauchemar complètement idiot, se répétait Sherlock entre ses dents, bien que le dernier cauchemar qu'il eu fait date de ses cinq ans.

Il atteint le sommet en dix minutes. Plus rien ne le poursuivait. Il s'assit sur un bloc de terre et observa le panorama qui s'offrait à lui en reprenant sa respiration.

Aucune maison, aucun building, rien. Il n'y avait aucune construction, même la plus petite, qui aurait pu témoigner du passage des humains. Jusqu'au plus loin que l'on puisse voir, ce n'était que collines et vallées, rivières qui serpentaient entre les montagnes et grandes plaines.

Sherlock se rappela d'une soirée qu'il avait passé avec John, le soir d'Halloween, il y a une éternité plus tôt. Son colocataire était fasciné par un film apocalyptique. Après que les hommes eussent finit de détruire la planète, des mutations génétiques avaient transformé la majorité de la population en morts-vivants (un peu comme la chose qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt). Ces derniers ne pouvaient plus penser ou agir normalement, ils étaient trop occupés à manger les survivants. La nature avait repris ses droits et l'humanité entière avait été décimée.

En admettant que ce fusse le cas, il devrait rester des bâtiments, même à moitié détruit, et de toute manière, la terre ne se mettrait pas à changer de forme géométrique. Non, Sherlock ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Je suis dans un cauchemar » pensa-t-il encore une fois.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se réveiller. Il se frappa, il cria, il donna des coups de pied par terre- rien ne marcha, et la douleur qu'il ressentait était bien réelle.

Sherlock recommença à remettre en question sa santé mentale quand quelque chose attira dans attention. Au-delà du lac en bas de la montagne, il y avait encore de la forêt, et parmi les arbres, une lumière –l'unique source de lumière à part la lune, qui comme vous le devinez sans doute, était carrée- brillait.

-John, murmura Sherlock, et dans ce nom résidait un espoir, apporté par cette lumière tremblotante.

_Hey, c'est This Weird Guy Not Nice. __Je n'ai pas oublié ma fiction de Supernatural, je l'ai mise en pause pour laisser place à cette illumination. Laissez une review et tentez de gagnez un poney._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, c'est This weird Guy Not nice. ****Merci pour les reviews et follows. Le poney –cubique- est mis en jeu jusqu'à la fin de la fic. En attendant, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre deux

Sherlock trouvait que son comportement était assez semblable à celui des heterocera, c'est-à-dire à celui des papillons de nuit qui sont attirés vers les lumières et qui finissent souvent électrocutés par les lampadaires. Dans cette perspective, aller vers ladite lumière n'était pas particulièrement motivant, mais il n'avait pas d'autre plan.

Il descendait bloc par bloc sur les fesses de peur de glisser dans le noir, les yeux fixés en contrebas, ses neurones tournants à toute allure.

Une partie de son cerveau était concentré sur sa situation actuelle. Il trouvait toujours aussi ridicule le fait que la terre soit _carrée, _et que les lois de physiques qu'il connaissait soient tout simplement ignorées. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, à part les monstres qui voulaient sa mort et la disparition de toute trace de vie humaine, était l'absence d'explication logique à tous ces évènements. S'il avait eu du temps pour méditer, il se serait dit que peu importait la situation, qu'il fallait simplement s'adapter, mais il n'avait pas le temps de méditer, ou même de réfléchir longuement au calme.

Une autre partie de ses neurones tentaient de dégager ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression d'être resté sous l'eau pendant des années et d'avoir émergé amnésique. Ce n'était pourtant pas toute sa mémoire qui défaillait, seulement les souvenirs récents. Il se rappelait de sa rencontre avec John, de leurs premières enquêtes, de leurs diners, de leurs aventures, mais après l'affaire du chien de Baskerville, c'était le trou noir.

Un mot lui vint à l'esprit pourtant. Un seul, et si puissant.

_Reichenbach._

Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'un déferlement d'images traversait son esprit, il trébucha et tomba la tête la première dans le vide. Il heurta brutalement le sol et atterri en bas de la montagne. Blessé, couvert d'égratignures, il se releva en gémissant. C'est là qu'il les vit.

Des squelettes marchaient vers lui. Des squelettes –des vrais squelettes, comme Sherlock en avait vu des dizaines dans ses enquêtes- marchaient vers lui. Des squelettes armés d'arc et de flèches. Eclairés à demi par la lune, ils avaient des orbites sombres sans expression, et leurs bruits d'os s'entrechoquant effrayèrent Sherlock.

L'un deux tira. La flèche qui se planta dans l'épaule du détective eu le double effet de le faire crier de douleur et de le sortir de sa torpeur.

Sherlock se mit à courir à demi penché vers le lac à une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui. Les flèches sifflaient au-dessus de sa tête. Encore une fois, la panique le submergea à un point inimaginable. La souffrance qu'il éprouvait défiait toute tentative de croire à un rêve.

Il sauta dans le lac. Il ne savait pas si les monstres savaient nager mais il en doutait. Il plongea le plus loin possible sous l'eau, et le sang qui coulait de son épaule remontait à la surface.

Il atteint la rive d'en face en moins de dix minutes, car le bras de lac qu'il avait traversé n'était finalement rien de plus qu'une grande rivière. Il sortit de l'eau froide en grelottant, en titubant, et ne se retourna que pour vérifier que les monstres ne l'avaient pas suivi. C'était le cas.

Sherlock se serait bien écroulé de fatigue et de douleur, mais ses chances de survie s'en seraient amoindries. Il avança lentement dans la forêt et continua à marcher vers la lumière qui semblait beaucoup plus accessible maintenant. De temps en temps, il entendait des grognements menaçants à quelques mètres de lui, mais il n'avait plus la force de courir.

Il parvint enfin à une petite clairière. Il y avait une cabane. Enfin, une sorte de cube en bois grandeur nature qui avait la taille d'une cabane. Et Sherlock faillit basculer dans la folie quand il s'aperçut que la lumière venait de torches _collées en apesanteur sur des murs verticaux._

« Que dieu me vienne en aide » pensa-t-il, ce qui était assez inquiétant dans la mesure où il n'avait jamais prié qui que ce soit pour quoi que ce soit.

Il se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la cabane et entra sans toquer.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce. Dans un des quatre coins, il y avait un homme blond assis. Un blond que Sherlock connaissait.

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et il se précipita sur le détective. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer. Sherlock ressentit un immense soulagement –l'étreinte était réelle, bien réelle, pensa-t-il- cependant ce sentiment était teinté d'angoisse.

Il y avait un autre homme. Assis en tailleur contre un des murs. Au costume déchiré et au regard brillant.

-Fermez la porte, croassa Moriarty. Je ne veux pas de zombies chez moi. A moi que vous préféreriez leur servir de repas ?

-Jim, dit Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas plus surprenant que les squelettes, mais c'était dix mille fois plus dangereux.

John lâcha enfin le détective et ferma la porte.

-Dieu merci tu es là, s'exclama-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à y croir…mais attends, tu es blessé ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Peu importe, répondit Sherlock. John.

Toutes les questions qu'il se posait, toute la confusion et la terreur qu'il ressentait s'évaporaient à sa vue. Sherlock avait oublié pas mal de choses, mais il n'avait jamais oublié à quel point il était amoureux.

-Il faut te soigner, insista le médecin en le faisant assoir. Je ne veux pas…sa voix tremblait d'émotion, la joie et la peur mélangées. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre maintenant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il survivra si vous lui donnez à manger, intervint Moriarty avec dédain. Sa vie remontera normalement. Je déteste ce genre de scènes, ajouta-t-il pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Moriarty ? Demanda Sherlock en grimaçant de douleur –John lui enlevait la flèche de l'épaule.

-Nous sommes dans un jeu vidéo. Plutôt idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Jim avec un sourire sans joie.

Et Sherlock compris qu'ils étaient tous devenus cinglés.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est la faute de ton frère. Il a voulu s'amuser avec le monde virtuel –qui, comme tu le sais Sherlock, existe bel et bien. Il fallait simplement trouver le bon portail. J'en ai marre de tout réexpliquer. Jim se releva et sorti des torches de sa poche qui étaient bien plus grandes que la poche elle-même. Ne sois pas effrayé, tu finiras par t'habituer.

Jim traversa la pièce et sortit dehors. Sherlock le regarda partir sans rien faire.

-Je suis dans un rêve. Non, je suis…je suis…

Le détective transpirait, son cœur battait la chamade, incapable de se calmer, il était à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse. John prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tout va bien, je suis là. Prends de grandes respirations. John attendit que Sherlock se calme avant de se remettre à sourire. Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Je savais que tu partirais à ma recherche.

Dans sa lutte contre la perte de contrôle, Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Vu que tu n'avais pas donné de signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours à cause de ta dernière affaire, j'en ai profité pour ranger un peu l'appartement. J'étais en train de passer l'aspirateur quand ils sont arrivés. Ils m'ont plaqué par terre et m'ont endormi, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis réveillé dans une espèce de salle gigantesque, toute blanche avec pleins d'ordinateurs, de générateurs et de trucs à la Star Trek. J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir une espèce d'arcade en fer quand je me suis rendormi. Et j'ai atterri dans Minecraft.

-Mine quoi ?

-C'est le nom du jeu.

Il y eu un silence. Dehors, Jim plantait des torches aux alentours en sifflotant _Somewhere over the rainbow_ du magicien d'Oz. Il se tut rapidement, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-C'est n'importe quoi, finit par dire Sherlock.

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai cru que j'allais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, mais ça fait déjà deux jours que je suis là. J'ai croisé Moriarty hier. Il semblait parfaitement serein. Il m'a aidé à m'en sortir –non, ne prends pas cet air choqué Sherlock, il n'avait pas le choix, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières- et il m'a expliqué à peu près comment fonctionne le monde ici.

La vision de Sherlock commença à se troubler. Le brun s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

-Je me sens mal, gémit-il.

-Repose-toi, ça ira mieux demain, chuchota John. Et avec un peu de chance, on se réveillera à Baker Street.

Quelque chose s'illumina dans la tête de Sherlock.

-John. Tu as dit que j'étais parti pour une affaire. Celle de Reichenbach?

-Mais non, c'était il y a six mois, répondit John en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock s'évanouit définitivement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois

Moriarty se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur s'enfonçait lentement dans son crâne. Il gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une salle aux murs blancs, sans autre meuble qu'une armoire métallique en face de lui. Ça ressemblait fort à une chambre d'hôpital sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et qu'il était attaché solidement au lit par des lanières en cuir.

« Un asile ? » Pensa Jim en grimaçant.

Puis il se souvint qu'il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Il avait survécu.

Malgré la douleur stridente qu'il ressentait, Moriarty ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était l'homme le plus cruel de la terre et Dieu l'avait ramené à la vie.

Si il y avait un Dieu. Peu importait en fait, l'ironie était tout simplement trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'empêcher de rire.

Une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite. Une femme entièrement vêtue de blanc, qui portait un masque et des lunettes noires, s'approcha de lui et commença à prendre sa température. Très professionnelle, sans un geste de trop, sans parler. Une infirmière aurait du lui demander comme il se sentait. Jim pensa furtivement aux services secrets.

-Ma…madame ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Prétendre l'amnésie totale. C'était assez crédible, après ce qu'il avait vécu. Moriarty espérait juste qu'avec cette tactique il pourrait gagner du temps avant qu'ils commencent à le torturer. Le MI5 ne perdait jamais de temps.

La femme ne lui répondait pas et continuait de le piquer et d'utiliser ses instruments bizarres sur lui pour voir comment il allait.

-S'il vous plait…J'ai du mal à me souvenir pourquoi je suis là…Madame ?

Jim lui fit des yeux implorants –il a toujours été un bon acteur- mais la femme ne dit rien et ressortit de la pièce sans un mot.

La même scène se répéta une heure plus tard avec une autre infirmière, plus fine, et puis on le laissa seul le reste de la journée. Jim s'endormit au bout de trois heures de douloureuse réflexion.

Une semaine passa et le schéma ne changea point. Jim demandait des explications, jouait la comédie, implorait de l'aide, une parole, quelque chose. Il faisait même semblant de pleurer quand il était seul, au cas où il y aurait des micros sous le lit. Mais les infirmières ignoraient ses supplications. Elles se contentaient de venir quatre fois par jour, le nourrissaient et le soignaient d'anciennes blessures qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'occuper.

Jim n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas bouger du lit, il n'y avait strictement rien dans la pièce et les seules personnes qui venaient le voir restaient moins de dix minutes à chaque fois. Comme si il était un démon qui pouvait contaminer les gens si on restait près de lui trop longtemps. Il avait mal à la tête tout le temps. Il voulait s'enfuir d'ici. La seule chose qui importait dehors était Sebastian. Il avait besoin de le revoir pour s'excuser. Le reste, Sherlock, le doc, ses clients, son entreprise, tout ça était au second plan.

Au bout d'un temps interminable –il ne savait plus, il ne comptait plus les jours ni les semaines- la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Mycroft Holmes. Costume trois pièces, cheveux impeccables, les yeux rouges de fatigue et les traits tirés. Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son attitude, quelque chose de différent par rapport à leur dernière rencontre, mais Moriarty ne savait pas quoi. Il était en fait très gêné de se retrouver en pyjama attaché à un lit face à son pire ennemi. Gêné mais pas surpris. Il fallait la jouer fine.

-Monsieur ? S'il vous plait, faites-moi sortir d'ici. Ca fait des semaines que je suis ici et personne ne m'explique rien, il faut que je parte…

Il jouait à la perfection le pauvre homme paumé et à la marge. Mycroft soupira.

-Ne prenez pas cette peine, Jim. Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas amnésique.

-Jim ? C'est donc mon nom ?

-Vous parlez dans votre sommeil, Jim. Même les plus grands criminels ruminent dans leur inconscient. Mycroft eu un faible sourire. Vous pensez à Sherlock évidemment, mais surtout à Moran. Peut-on maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Moriarty hésita, puis perdit son air anxieux pour laisser place à un visage sérieux et menaçant. Mycroft hocha la tête.

-Bien. Au cas où vous voudriez le savoir, vous n'êtes pas en danger de mort. Nous avons extrait la majorité de la balle qui était dans votre crâne, mais des éclats sont restés coincés.

-J'avais compris.

-Vous les ressentez ?

-Pas du tout, répliqua Moriarty avec défi.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus sans risquer de vous tuer. Et je n'aimerais pas du tout vous voir mort, Jim.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda le criminel, intéressé malgré lui.

Mycroft lui lança un regard pénétrant.

-Parce que vous allez me servir de cobaye.

Holmes claqua des doigts et une infirmières apparu pour poser un ordinateur portable sur les genoux de Jim. Elle lui détacha aussi les bras et les poignets. Pendant qu'elle repartait rapidement Jim s'étira au maximum, soulagé de pouvoir enfin bouger.

-Vous connaissez les jeux vidéo, non ? Demanda Mycroft sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Jim passait ses mains sur le clavier, sur le moniteur. En fait, non. J'ai vu Moran y jouer, c'est tout.

-Mmmm. On dirait que c'est un grand fan de jeux, ajouta Mycroft comme si ce n'était pas important.

Jim lâcha l'écran. Si Mycroft savait cela, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans leur appartement. Et s'il n'avait pas déjà été détruit, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait Moran à l'intérieur quand ils sont arrivés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Mycroft ? Demanda Jim avec haine mais sans hausser la voix.

Le roux s'avança. Il était presque à portée de main. Ses yeux…Jim détectait quelque chose de dangereux. La folie ?

-Vous n'avez aucune famille. Aucune personne qui compte dans votre vie. Votre bras droit est enfermé et lui non plus n'a personne. Etant donné vos antécédents, vous avez à peine le choix entre la mort et la prison à vie. J'ai réussi à négocier avec le conseil…

Mais Jim n'écoutait plus. Sebastian était en vie. Un immense soulagement l'envahi, réduisant une seconde la douleur diffuse dans son crâne.

-…ils ont accepté que je m'occupe de vous. Alors vous allez apprendre à jouer à une dizaine de jeux, et ensuite je vous enverrais à l'intérieur.

-A l'intérieur de quoi ? Demanda Jim.

-Des jeux.

Moriarty resta un moment sous le choc. Il avait compris ce qu'il n'allait pas chez Mycroft. Il n'était pas devenu fou. Il était complètement brisé et en même temps profondément déterminé. Un peu comme lui quand il était petit.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je suis très sérieux, ajouta Mycroft.

-Je sais. C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur.

Jim reprit l'ordinateur et l'alluma. Une nouvelle excitation s'emparait de lui.

-Le monde virtuel. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait y accéder avant au moins vingt ans.

-Il reste quelques réglages à faire bien sûr, mais sur nos dix patients, quatre ont réussi le test, dit Mycroft avec enthousiasme.

Jim ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé aux six autres.

Son écran affichait un jeu de guerre. Il cliqua sur Commencer. Mycroft marchait lentement vers la sortie.

-Cet ordinateur n'a pour seule fonction que de vous entrainer. Vous n'avez ni connexion internet ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse servir de lien avec l'extérieur. Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez quelqu'un à appeler, n'est-ce pas ?

Jim lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

-Quand vous aurez terminé le programme, continua Mycroft sans s'offusquer, vous serez envoyé dans le monde virtuel. Vous ne serez pas seul. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous fasse revenir ici.

-Mmmm.

Holmes jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce.

-Une dernière chose, Moriarty.

James releva la tête.

-A propos de votre sommeil. Vous n'avez jamais murmuré un seul mot sans le savoir. Pas un seul.

Et Mycroft ferma la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

La première chose que vit Sherlock en ouvrant les yeux fut John. Il dormait à même le sol, emmitouflé dans son pull marron ridicule. Quand à Moriarty, il était aussi plongé dans ses rêves, assis contre le mur. Sherlock se mit sur le dos et observa le plafond de bois éclairé par un soleil naissant.

Il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Ses blessures s'étaient refermées toutes seules. Son souffle était cependant sifflant, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose pour se rétablir complètement.

Sherlock décida de ne pas réveiller les deux autres et sortit silencieusement de la cabane.

Il avança de quelques pas dans la clairière et s'assit pour contempler ce qui l'entourait. Les couleurs de la nature n'avaient jamais été aussi éclatantes. Le ciel, les arbres, l'herbe, tout était merveilleusement éblouissant et magnifique. Il joint les deux mains sous son menton et se mit à réfléchir.

Il sursauta quand une heure plus tard, John lui toucha l'épaule. Le blond lui tendit une pomme.

-Tiens, ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux, dit-il.

Le détective attrapa le fruit et croqua dedans. Le goût était très différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Un goût véritablement naturel.

-Merci.

John s'assit à côté de lui.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce monde ne regorgeait pas de monstres sanguinaires, je nous croirais au Paradis.

Sherlock sourit faussement. Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'être vivant.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda John avec un empressement mal dissimulé.

-Bien sûr, John.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Comment tu as su que c'était Mycroft qui m'avait amené ici ?

Sherlock cessa un instant de respirer. Encore une fois, sa mémoire défaillante l'empêchait de voir plus loin que la Chute. Mais c'était son problème, pas celui de John. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Ses autres souvenirs étaient limpides. Il n'y a aucune raison de croire que le reste ne reviendrait pas.

-J'ai fait ce que je fais toujours, répondit Sherlock avec détachement. J'ai enquêté. Et malgré le talent de Mycroft pour ne rien révéler, je savais que je te retrouverais. Je te retrouve toujours.

John rougit et s'écarta de Sherlock.

-Mmmm. Oui. Merci, en tout cas.

Les yeux de Sherlock piquèrent. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié que John ne l'aimait pas. Pas dans le sens où _lui_ l'aimait. La seule et unique fois où il avait avoué ouvertement ses sentiments s'était soldée par une dispute monstrueuse et John quittant l'appartement.

Deux jours plus tard, Sherlock s'était jeté du haut d'un toit.

-Sherlock ?

-Pardon ?

-Mycroft. Pourquoi nous a-t-il amené ici ? Dans quel but ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Le détective passa une main dans l'herbe. Mais crois-moi. On va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et on lui demandera en face, à cet enfoiré.

John sourit.

-Ca ressemble au début d'un plan. Et pour Moriarty ?

La seconde suivante, la porte de la cabane claqua et Jim Moriarty sortit avec un grand sourire. Celui des requins blancs quand ils reniflent du sang. Il avait l'air d'être d'excellente humeur -ce qui était mauvais signe, pensa Sherlock, dégoûté.

-Good morning' Vietnam ! Jim se calma immédiatement en voyant les deux pairs d'yeux brûlants de haine le fixer. Je sais ce que vous pensez les gars, mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'on est tous dans la même galère. Et l'entraide est la meilleure des solutions pour…

-La ferme ! Coupa Sherlock, faisant sursauter John. Ne prononce plus une seule syllabe. Plus une seule.

Moriarty croisa les bras.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de me dire quoi faire, Sherlock. Je suis en position de force, là. Je sais comment survivre ici. Si tu es si intelligent, tu devrais comprendre que me faire taire est un mauvais moyen pour négoci…

John se releva et bondit sur le criminel. Il le plaqua contre un arbre et plaça le coude sous sa gorge.

-Sherlock ? Demanda John en renforçant sa prise.

Le détective réfléchit une minute pendant que Jim se débattait. Il était partagé entre l'envie de tuer le criminel et la raison qui l'obligeait à reconsidérer la situation. Il finit par déclarer avec calme :

-Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Moriarty, vous nous dites tout ce que vous savez. Ensuite John et moi partirons. Vous aurez la vie sauve.

Jim arrêta de s'agiter et ses yeux noirs se tournèrent vers Sherlock.

-Je ne survivrais pas sans vous, dit-il avec difficulté, comme si chaque mot lui arrachait la langue. Sans le doc, je serais mort cette nuit.

-Votre mort importe peu, répondit John.

Jim fit la moue.

-Je sais. Mais on peut s'entendre. J'ai besoin de vous deux pour quelques chose de bien précis. Une fois cette chose obtenue, je vous jure que je dirais tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir.

-Comment peut-on avoir confiance en vous ? Demanda Sherlock avec mépris. Excusez-nous si votre parole est insuffisante.

Moriarty prit une grande inspiration.

-Vous voulez rentrer dans le monde réel, c'est cela ?

-C'est ça, répondirent John et Sherlock en même temps.

-De l'autre côté, il y a Mycroft Holmes. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sa mort. Au final, rentrer est notre objectif commun.

John desserra sa prise.

-Sherlock, il a marqué un point. J'ai failli mourir à cause de ton frère. Je veux comprendre pourquoi Mycroft a fait tout ça. Je veux rentrer. Et même si ça me tue de le dire, Moriarty m'a sauvé la vie hier soir. On serait morts tous les deux si on ne s'était pas allié. Au pire, il peut servir de bouclier humain, ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Malgré tous les atomes de son corps qui lui criaient d'attendre avant de prendre une décision stupide, Sherlock hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai. Nous ne savons rien de cet univers, on pourrait disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. Il faut agir vite. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous voulez de nous, Moriarty.

Le criminel fit quelques pas en direction des montagnes et des collines illuminées par la lumière.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver quelqu'un.


End file.
